smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy's Lost Village (Hero Stories)/Part 6
Team Smurf rode their bunnies, Bucky and Crash respectively, together through the dense woods and vast valleys, in the direction of the Three Tall Trees. Day faded to night, when the moonlight cascaded through the treetops. The darker it got, the more Bucky and Crash began to glow like flashlights. "Wow!" Smurfette exclaimed, looking around from the bunny into the forest, which was illuminated as well. "Have you ever seen something so beautiful?" "Every day, Smurfette. Every. Day." Hefty said, looking at her, full of sincerity. "I too smurf something beautiful every day." Hero said, looking towards Wonder, with love in his eyes. "Don't be weird, Hefty," Brainy chided, rolling his eyes. "You don't be weird," Hefty said crossly in return. It was very late when Bucky and Crash started to slow down, clearly hungry and sniffing for food. Clumsy was mumbling in his sleep as they rode and Brainy let out a yawn. Hero felt his eyes feel heavy, his head went back and forth as he struggled to keep himself awake. "We can camp here for the night," Brainy said, gesturing to a clearing. They rolled off their respected bunny and started stretching. "I'll start us a fire. Fetch me some firewood, would ya, Hefty?" Brainy requested. "Um, a 'please' would be nice," Hefty grumbled. "Yes, it would, but I haven't earned my manners badge, so get me some firewood." Brainy pointed to a thick stand of trees. "I'm heading off to sleep, try not to be too loud, would ya?" Hero mumbled, using his backpack as a pillow. Hefty muttered to himself as he collected sticks, while Brainy referred to the campfire-building chapter of his book. "Clumsy, you okay?" Smurfette asked, sitting down beside him, Wonder tending to the care of both Bucky and Crash. "Yeah, sure...," Clumsy said, reflecting on the day. "It's been fun. Well, not tons of fun, but it had its moments. Kind of. You know what I'm trying to say." He finally sighed and admitted, "It's hasn't been that much fun." Hefty dropped a load of wood in front of Brainy. "Well done, Hefty, well done," Brainy said. Then referring to the instructions in the chapter, he said, "All right. Step one: The wood should be stacked in a tepee-like structure." He stacked it. "Step two: I tap this flint with a rock and..." Brainy tried, but nothing happened. A few small sparks sputtered into smoke. He tried blowing on the wood to ignite a spark, but still nothing. "You're not even blowing on it; you're spitting on it," Hefty said. "Hmm, that's odd. Perhaps the wood you collected was damp, Hefty. According to my manual, it should spark right up." Brainy read the page again. Their commotion caused Hero to awaken from his sleep. "You know what, screw this," Hero mumbled angrily, before he pointed towards the wood with one finger and fired a beam of energy towards it, igniting it. "There you go! There's your fire." "Hero! Why did you have to go and smurf that!" Brainy howled. "You were smurfing too long with the fire, that's why," Hero replied. "I've got an idea." Hefty said, grabbing the manual and tossing it onto the fire, causing it to become a huge flame and illuminate the surrounding area. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Brainy cried out, quickly reaching into the fire and pulled out his smoking book, flustered. "Nice move, Hefty," Hero said, giving Hefty a high five. "You know, you're right, Brain Man... Your book does come in handy," Hefty said, smiling. "Shame... shame on you. We'd be lost without this book." Brainy thundered. Hefty started talking in a hoity-toity voice, imitating Brainy. "My name's Brainy. I'm the supersmart Smurf." Smurfette and Wonder laughed at Brainy and Hefty as Wonder brushed the bunnies fur. They were acting like brothers, fighting and arguing over the silliest things, all while Hero was in a deep sleep. Brainy checked his manual. "Okay, the damage is minimal, and the binding's still intact." He then proceeded to smell the book. "Smells good." The Smurfs then settled down around the campfire, gazing up at the night sky. Wonder gave Hero a slight shake to wake up, he snorted as he opened his eyes and gave a big yawn. Bucky and Crash were having their dinner which consisted of carrots and grass. The Smurfs took smurfberries from their backpacks, stuck a stick through them, and roasted them over the open flame. "Just think, guys," Smurfette said, as she roasted her smurfberry. "After all this time, while we've been going about our smurfy business back home, there've been other Smurfs out there, just like us." "I just wonder why we haven't smurfed across them till now," Wonder added. "I mean, surely we've would've at least smurfed sight of them at least once." "Or they could be nothing like us," Brainy said. "For once I agree with Brainy. We should be prepared for whatever we find," Hefty said. "Those other Smurfs might not even be blue." "Maybe they'll be orange," Clumsy said. "I like orange." "What if they wear glasses?" Brainy dreamed. "Or have big, bushy mustaches?" Hefty suggested, using a stick covered with leaves to show his point. "What if they have scaly skin and sharp teeth?" Brainy asked, shivering at the thought. "And giant claws and little beady eyes," Hefty added, causing Brainy to shiver even more. "What if they have pointy ears?" Hero suggested. "And horns?" Wonder added. Smurfette didn't buy it; she was still convinced the new Smurfs would be as great as her own friends. Clumsy tired to make a shadow puppet in the firelight. But of course, Clumsy was terrible at shadow puppets, so he just flashed both hands in shadow up on the trunk of a tree. "What if they have...HANDS!" he asked, making the others roar with laughter. "Listen, they could be very different from us, but I was different. Papa Smurf found goodness inside me," Smurfette told the others. "These Smurfs deserve the same chance I was given. I need to do this." "And we're going to help you. We're Team Smurf, and we're in this together." Hefty proudly stated, giving her an awkwardly long smile. "And by 'together' I mean 'me and you.' And those guys. But mostly me and you." Wonder quickly elbowed Hefty in his side causing him to quickly turn to look at her, he noticed she was looking at him really sternly with a raised eyebrow. Brainy moved around the others, holding Snappy in his hand. "Okay, everyone, time to smurf a picture." "Well, how about about you, Hefty, Smurfette, and Clumsy smurf one picture and me, Wonder, and Smurfette smurf another one? Since I don't think Snappy will be able to smurf all six of us in one picture." Hero suggested. "Good point!" Brainy said, as he got close to Hefty, Clumsy, and Smurfette ready to take the first of two pictures. Snappy played a recording that said, "Say 'blue cheese!'" "Blue cheese!" the four Smurfs said together. The photo that followed showed all of them happy and smiling, but Clumsy had his eyes closed. "Okay, time for our picture," Wonder said, as she, Hero, and Smurfette got together to take the second picture. Hero stood between both Smurfettes and had his arms round their waists, Snappy repeated the recording that said, "Say, 'blue cheese!'" "Blue cheese!" they said in unison. The photo that followed showed the three Smurfs all happy and smiling. "Right, I think it's time we all smurfed some sleep," Brainy suggested. "We've got a busy day tomorrow." "You've got that right, Brainy," Clumsy replied with a big yawn. "Goodnight, everyone," Hefty said wearily. "Goodnight," the other Smurfs replied before they headed off to sleep. ... Before sunrise, they started moving again. The Smurfs rode on their respected bunnies back, more comfortably now that they'd had some rest. Bucky and Crash leaped over a hill and then skidded to a screeching halt! The Smurfs climbed down to see what had surprised them. "According to this, we should be arriving at a river," Brainy announced, his face still buried in the map. "Check," the other Smurfs responded. It was a river, but it wasn't just any river. The flow surged and swelled, undulating in an almost-hypnotic state. The water was so clear they could see schools of glowing fish and bioluminescent sparkles, The sight was enchanting. Hefty blinked hard. "It's like a workout for my eyeballs." "The sight's just so... so... beautiful," Wonder said, with awe in her voice. "I must agree, we've never smurfed anything like this before," Hero added. They proceeded to climb back onto their bunnies. "Okay, Bucky. Let's see how fast you can swim. Hiya!" Smurfette said, Bucky refused to move. "C'mon, boy. You can do it," Smurfette said with great encouragement. Bucky backed away from the river, shaking his head with fear. "Wanna smurf it a go, Crash?" Hero asked, but Crash backed away from the river and shook violently. "What's wrong, boy?" "What's wrong, Bucky? It's just a little water?" Hefty questioned, Bucky gave several different motions in response, but Hefty didn't understand them. Crash pointed to Bucky and looked at Hero with open eyes. "What's that, Bucky?" Clumsy asked, acting as if he understood bunny-language. "The river is unsafe and full of dangerous surprises at every bend?" Bucky and Crash nodded their heads to tell them that what Clumsy said was what they were trying to tell them. But Brainy didn't think that was right. "No, I didn't get any of that. Perhaps Glow-Bunnies just can't swim." he said. Hefty looked around, analyzing the situation. "That's too bad. We'd get there much faster." he added. Wonder came up with an idea, she wanted to explain it; but Brainy cut her off at that moment. "Aha! Fear not, my fellow Smurfs." He pointed to another badge on his backpack. "I didn't earn this raft building badge for nothing!" Wonder stood there with crossed arms and puffed cheeks. "What's wrong, Wonder?" Smurfette questioned. "That was my idea," Wonder replied, sounding rather irritated. They watched as Brainy consulted his manual, Snappy drew up the plans, and Brainy started building. He sawed wood and pounded nails until he fist-bumped himself and said, "Boom! Nailed it!" The raft was finished, the others just looked at it in great surprise, they never knew Brainy had this side to him. "Impressive, Brainy!" Smurfette exclaimed. "Even I've gotta admit, smurfing from a Smurf like you, Brainy, I'm impressed." Hero added. "What do you mean by that, Hero?" Brainy questioned, slightly frowning at him. "It's not important right now, let's get smurfing," Hefty butted in, as they started to pile on when Hefty stopped Clumsy. "Here." He grabbed a doughnut-shaped flower blossom from a nearby plant and placed it over Clumsy's head like a life jacket. "Ooh, stylish and practical," Clumsy said as he admired it. The Smurfs were ready to leave, they each said their good-byes to their bunnies and prepared to push the raft into the water. "Let's launch this bad boy!" Hefty exclaimed, ready to get moving. "Wait! Remember, this strange river may hold untold surprises," Brainy warned. "We must be cautious!" "Cautious. Good point. And heave...," Hefty started again. But Brainy was still wary. "Wait! Currents can be unpredictable. We must be alert and vigilant." he insisted. "Vigilance. Good call. On three, two..." Hefty continued. "Wait! Brainy cut in again. "We must make sure we always..." "Beep, blop, blorp." Hefty blurted out, talking over him with annoying sounds. "Pay attention to the..." Brainy continued yet again, try to fully explain everything. "Bong, bong, bing, bang!" Hefty went on, before turning to Hero and giving him a nod. "Rate of the speed of the..." Brainy said, trying to continue what he was saying. "Beep, bop, bing, bing, bang, bop." Hefty and Hero interrupted at the same time, causing Wonder and Smurfette to burst into hysterical laughter. Brainy knew he had to give up as the other Smurfs wouldn't give him the opportunity to explain everything to detail, they just didn't want to hear it. "Okay." Hefty said with a smile. "And we're off! HEAVE-HO!" The six Smurfs pushed the raft off the bank and into the river and then settled down for the ride. Hero and Smurfette waved to Bucky and Crash, who were watching them nervously from the shore. Hefty took control of the log at the back of the raft and ran on it to control the speed. "Don't worry; we'll be fine!" Smurfette called to Bucky. "Don't worry, Crash, we'll be fine. You stick with Bucky and we'll smurf each other again." Hero added. The others waved back and called out, "Bye, Bucky! Thank you! We'll see you on the way back!" Smurfette noticed Wonder was crying. "What's the matter, Wonder?" she asked innocently. "I'm gonna miss Bucky," Wonder answered with a sniff. "I love him, and I hope he doesn't get hurt while we're gone." "Don't worry," Hefty insisted. "I'm sure the both of them will be fine until we get back." Bucky and Crash nodded and waved their paws as the Smurfs traveled down the river. As the raft was gaining speed, Clumsy noticed there was a lever on the side that read "Emergency." "Hey. What's this thing?" he wondered. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Brainy told him sternly. Clumsy sat on his hands, complaining, "Oh, now all I want to do is touch it." "At the pace Gargamel doesn't stand a chance!" Smurfette said as they barreled down the river. "You got that right, Smurfette." Wonder said. "At this rate we'll smurf upon the lost village in no time." Hero walked towards Hefty, "Hey, Hefty, wanna smurf a little challenge?" he asked. "What do you suggest?" Hefty answered with a question of his own. "Let's see who can smurf longest on this log," Hero said. "You mean a fitness challenge?" Hefty replied with a smirk. "All right, you're on." Hero sniggered as he jumped on the log and matched Hefty's running pace. The early morning sunlight created a calming, beautiful atmosphere, and yet, it was also too quiet and a little eerie. Smurfette pointed at the map. "Look! If we follow this river, we'll be right on course..." Smurfette said, before a familiar voice finished her sentence, it was the voice of Gargamel. "Right on course to the end of our rainbow," Gargamel said, finishing Smurfette's sentence, then he laughed. "Gargamel!" Smurfette exclaimed the instant she saw the evil wizard. Gargamel and his crew had made their own way out of a floating log. Azrael was using Monty like an outboard motor, the bird's tail dipped in the water for propulsion. "Smurfs!" Gargamel exclaimed, not believing what he was seeing. "I thought I left you for dead!" "Hang on, Smurf crew!" Hefty said. "Hero! Time to smurf up the pace." Hero nodded before they switched directions and increased their running speed to make the raft speed up, out of Gargamel clutches. Clumsy pinched his lips together and stared at the emergency lever, he was just eager to pull it. "Gun it!" Gargamel ordered Monty. The bird stuck its tail feathers into the water and their sped up after the Smurfs; but they couldn't get ahead. "What the...NO!" Gargamel thundered, before grabbing a branch from an overhanging three. "Stop ruining things! Ruining things is my thing!" He swung the branch at the Smurfs, hoping to knock them off their branch, but Hero and Hefty used their physical strength to continuously slam their fists into the branch until it was nothing more than a nub in Gargamel's hands. "What? Azrael, get me a bigger stick." He said, tossing the tiny piece of wood aside, then looked up. His face went wide with fear. The Smurfs also panicked when they noticed what was right in front of them, it was Enchanted Rapids! Crazy, treacherous water with bumps and spins. "Oh dear," Gargamel gasped. Azrael meowed nervously as they got closer and closer. "Clumsy! Pull the lever!" Brainy shouted. "Seriously?! But you said no to! Is this a trick?" Clumsy responded. "PULL IT NOW!" the others shouted back at the same time. Clumsy pulled the emergency lever, a sailing mast immediately popped up; making the raft split apart. "Hefty! Jump!" Hero said. "Got it!" Hefty replied, as they jumped off the log and back onto the raft. The rapids sent Gargamel and his log flying into the air and underwater. "WHAAAAAA!" Gargamel shrieked. Harnessing the wind into the raft's sail, Hero and Hefty's combined efforts steered them a safe distance away. But when they hit another rapid, Clumsy was thrown overboard. "CLUMSY!" Wonder screamed. "Whoa!" Clumsy yelled loudly as he flew through the air and landed on Gargamel's log, running in place to keep from falling over. Gargamel kept on churning through the swiftly moving water, cursing as his head popped up and down. "What the...? Son... of... a... This... stupid... Really... ticks... me... off! This... river's... killing... me!" Gargamel cursed with every chance he had to breathe. Azrael lunged for Clumsy, but was knocked back by a huge wave, just as Clumsy was thrown safely back onto the Smurfs' raft. The other Smurfs were fully engulfed in the rapids at this point, but they working together to navigate. "Look out!" Brainy called as he noticed a huge boulder coming their way. The six Smurfs ducked just in time as the boulder flew overhead, but Gargamel didn't. The wizard and his pets saw the rock just before it hit them. "Meow," Azrael muttered. "I love you, too," Gargamel said to his cat, just before a wave hit and they were sucked under. "Yeah! We did it!" Clumsy shouted. "Well done, Smurfs," Hero complimented. "Gargamel's toast!" Wonder added. "Take that!" Smurfette said pointing back towards Gargamel, who was struggling to keep himself afloat. Then, from behind, they heard a cry for help. It was Gargamel that was pleading with them. Brainy ignored him, saying, "All right! We're still on course!" In the distance, they could see the Three Tall Trees. "Double-time it, you guys!" Smurfette said to Hero and Hefty, she was excited, they were so close, but with one last look behind them, she saw Gargamel still battling the rapids. "Help! I'm sinking! Please! I'm afraid of turtles!" Gargamel pleaded, thrashing his arms around frantically. "Um, guys, what is he up to now?" Clumsy asked. "Forget that guy!" Brainy answered, he wanted to keep moving. "HELP! My cat can't swim!" Gargamel begged them again. At that moment, everyone on the raft went quiet. All the Smurfs are staring at Gargamel, deciding what to do. Hero and Hefty looked at each other before Hefty decided to speak up first. "We gotta help him." Hefty insisted. "Are you crazy? Why?!" Brainy demanded, not liking the very concept. "Because it's what I do!" Hefty simply replied. "Listen to him!" Gargamel said between gulps of air. "But he's our sworn enemy!" Brainy said as a reminder. "He's literally a villain!" Clumsy added. "I can change!" Gargamel said once more, he was splashing around more frantically. "And I literally wear my heart on my sleeve, okay?" Hefty replied, turning to show them his tattoo. "That's your shoulder. Not a sleeve," Brainy pointed out, rolling his eyes. "I like your tattoo!" Gargamel called back. "We're doing this." Hefty said adamantly, before proceeding to turn the raft around. "Hero! You're a Smurf with some sense, tell him that this is all wrong," Brainy said to Hero. Hero just glanced back at him with stern eyes. "Look, Brainy, you may not like what I'm about to smurf, but I agree with Hefty. We have to save him," Hero replied. "You... you can't be serious? He makes our life a living hell," Brainy thundered back. "That may be so, and let me smurf this in words that a Smurf like you can easily understand. Papa Smurf raised all of us to respect all life in the forest, and yes, that does include the likes of Gargamel and Azrael. So, if you have any Smurf to blame for that life lesson, it's Papa Smurf." Hero replied. "Wonder! What about you?" Brainy pleaded. "Sorry, Brainy," Wonder replied. "But I agree with Hero and Hefty, Papa Smurf taught us to respect all life in the forest; and as Hero's just smurfed, that includes the lives of Gargamel and Azrael." "I can't believe I'm smurfing this!" Brainy said, clutching his head. "Smurfette, talk some sense into them!" Hefty glanced at Smurfette, who was debating the problem. "Brainy, I hate Gargamel more than anyone, but we're Smurfs. We do the right thing." she said. "Thank goodness for it," Gargamel said. "We have to save him," Smurfette told the others, who nodded their heads in agreement. "I just want to go on record that I'm decisively against this," Brainy fumed. "Whatever, we're doing it." Hefty said adamantly, moving the boat closer to Gargamel. "Wonder, smurf me a hand with this," Smurfette asked. "You got it, Smurfette," Wonder replied as they both grabbed the doughnut-shaped blossom vest from Clumsy and handed it to Hefty. "Here, use this!" Smurfette said, handing it to him. "You really do have a massive head, Clumsy," Wonder said. Hero steered the raft into position as Hefty threw the flower towards Gargamel. "Grab on!" Hefty shouted, as Azrael grabbed the flower and planted it on top of Gargamel's nose, Monty clamped his beak down on Azrael's tail as to not be left behind. "I don't know about this." Brainy said, sounding really worried. As Gargamel got closer to the raft, he pulled himself up. "You won't regret it. Thank you, thank you, such kind Smurfs." he said. "Are you okay?" Hefty asked. "I'm okay. Wet, tired, kind of waterlogged. Thanks for asking, but I'm still evil so..." Gargamel replied before taking a swipe of his hand and knocking the Smurfs off their raft and into the rapids, he claimed the raft for himself. "Enjoy drowning! He laughed. "Hope you're better swimmers than you are judges of wizard's character!" Monty and Azrael made themselves comfortable on the raft. The Smurfs meanwhile were separated in the churning waters. They floated for a few moments in the wild rapids, and then... they disappeared over the edge of a cliff and down a massive waterfall and soon disappeared into the mist. Smurf to Part 7 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Dreamy's Lost Village Chapters